


New Member (Rewrite)

by Kelblue_Fire18



Series: Warm Kratts AU [1]
Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Other, contains mpreg, which of course I find strangely adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelblue_Fire18/pseuds/Kelblue_Fire18
Summary: The birth of the older Kratt sister.





	New Member (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: this is a rewrite of the first story I have written for the Warm Kratts AU.  
> Warning: may contain mpreg, slight graphic birth, and a bit of violence (no, not between the Kratts)

As he rested his hand on his distended stomach, Chris stared out into the open and wiped away a bit of sweat from his forehead. Out of all days, this has to be the hottest one in the savannah of Africa. 

Nine months had passed, and he was excited to see his little child soon. It had been crazy, though; trying to come along to missions, only to be told to stay in the Tortuga, because they think it is too dangerous. But he and Martin are on a very important mission to find He Who Breathes Fire and his pride, not because they want to find more about them, but since they haven’t seen them in over a year. And since he wanted to get some fresh air, Chris came along with his brother, and see the pride. 

“How are you holding up here, Chris?” Martin asked, turning his head to face the younger man. 

“Feel like I’m about to melt soon. Think we should find some shade soon?”

“There’s a tree over there, let’s head over there.” 

They parked under the tree, which Chris was relieved about since it has a large shade; but it didn't make the cramps any better. He had been having them since this morning, but he thought that it was just back pain, so he decided to ignore them. 

“Do you see He Who Breathes Fire anywhere?” He asked while rubbing his back, which to his confusion, there wasn’t any much back pain. 

“Not just him,” Martin replied, standing up from his seat in excitement. “The pride!” 

And sure enough, the male leader and the pack are resting on the rock, with the cubs resting alongside their mothers. 

“I don’t any predators around, do you?” 

“No, I don’t see any nearby. Let’s go check up on them.” 

After helping Chris out of the jeep, they both hid behind a bush, and they kept watch as the cubs slowly wake one by one and started playing with each other. 

“Wonder what they would think of the baby if they came with us to see them later on?” The younger brother pondered, his hand holding his stomach. 

“Chris, relax, I bet they would love them. But even if they didn’t, maybe they would get grow close to ‘em soon.” 

“I hope you’re right,” he replied. 

The brothers lost track of how long they were watching them before Chris felt a sharp pang in his abdomen. He tried to sit upright, but another pain ran through him, causing him to groan loudly. Unfortunately, that also caught Martin’s attention. 

“Chris, are you okay?” He asked concerned and placing his hand on his shoulder. 

“No, I’m… Oh, my god, Martin, look!” 

A pair of spotted hyenas came slowly towards the pack, seemingly for the cubs; He Who Breathes Fire and the lionesses were quick enough to notice them and lept between the predators and them. A few seconds later, a large fight broke out between them, while the smaller lions hid behind a rock. The leader managed to knock back the two hyenas, while the females fought back against the other. 

Meanwhile, Chris tried his best to stand straight and to watch what is happening, but the stings continued to come in every three minutes, and he would’ve found himself falling to the ground if it weren’t for Martin catching him on time. With one hand holding his stomach, his other one held his older brother’s own, as he cried out in pain when it became too much. 

“Chris, seriously, you don’t look fine to me!” Martin yelled in fear, but not too loud for the hyenas to hear. 

“I think…I think it’s time…they’re coming,” Chris whimpered the last part when another contraction rippled through his body. The older brother’s eyes widened, and nodded, before helping him off the ground.

“We’ll check up on He Who Breathes Fire later. Right now, we gotta get you back to the Tortuga.” 

As the two made their way to the jeep, however, they never noticed that the predators that were fighting the lions earlier had heard Chris’ cries, and are making their way towards them. They also never noticed that the pack had seen them heading for the brothers, and decided to catch them off-guard. 

After getting back in, Martin called Aviva, who appeared later on the screen of his Creature-pod. 

“Martin, what’s up? Any luck with finding He Who Breathes Fire?”

“Well, we did find them, but we got a bigger problem.” 

“What?”

“Chris is going into labor, we’re heading back to the Tortuga as soon as we can!” 

Martin never got a chance to start the jeep, for the hyena pack is heading towards them slowly. The brothers watch in fear as the predators close in on them, about to make their attack. But before they could even leap from the ground, He Who Breathes Fire landed between them and the brothers, alongside with the females. The lions growled and snarled at the hyenas as they circled around them, leading them away from Martin and Chris, who has his arms wrapped around his belly protectively. 

“Oh, man.” Martin suddenly realized the reason for the lions’ plan. “They’re getting the hyenas away from us. They want to help us out.” He placed Chris in the back of the jeep and checked to see if Aviva is still there. 

“Aviva, can you hear us?” The screen, however, started to show faint white lines over her face and making a noise over her voice, until it was no more than a blank screen. 

“Damn it!” He shouted in frustration. He then turned to face Chris, who is supporting himself with his one free hand, while holding his stomach with his other. “Can’t believe I am saying this, but we’re gonna have to deliver on our own.” 

“No, Martin, we can still make it back-”

“We don’t have much choice,” Martin cut him off, grabbing a blanket he brought with them for safekeeping. “The Tortuga might be too far for us to make it. We couldn’t get past the hyenas even if we wanted to.” 

As he watched his older brother pulled out the medical kit, Chris thought he heard a soft pop, and felt a gush of warm water fall down his legs. Then the realization hit him hard. 

“Oh, god.” Martin turned in confusion to see Chris’ pants stained from the water, and suddenly his eyes widened. “The baby’s really coming now!” The younger brother cried out, now letting the pain take him over. 

The blonde quickly headed over to him and helped him get ready for the delivery. Meanwhile, He Who Breathes Fire had managed to fend away one of the predators, and the two remaining ones try to find their way around the lionesses. The lion cubs, after checking for safety, slowly made their way towards the jeep, where the brothers are. 

After having him prepped in the back of the car, Martin kneels across him, a towel in his hands at the ready. “Are you ready for this, bro?”

“I…I don’t think I can…do this,” Chris moaned in pain. 

“Chris, listen to me. I believe in you. We’ll go through this together, ok?” At that statement, the brunette nodded, before crying out in agony from a contraction. They failed to notice that the lion cubs somehow got on the jeep until he felt a furry head next to his hand. “Looks like they want to help out, too.”

“Ya think so?”

“Oh, yeah. Now, on the count of three, I need you to push. Ready? One…two…three…push!” 

Chris started pushing as hard as he can, while trying to hold back his cries, to no avail. A few of the smaller lions stayed by him and did the best they could to comfort him. He appreciated them for their support, but it didn’t make it any better since the hyenas are still out there. The two predators almost made it around the lionesses to the brothers and cubs; they would’ve made it this far, though, if He Who Breathes Fire hadn’t stopped them and scared them off. They then stayed in their place, guarding the jeep as Martin helped Chris with the delivery. 

It had already almost been three hours, but for him, it felt like forever. There were no signs of any more predators around here; He Who Breathes Fire stayed behind to guard the Kratts, while the lionesses and cubs headed back to their home to rest from the fight. Martin and Chris were too busy to know that yet; their child is about to come out soon. 

“All right, I can see its head, I can see it! You’re almost there, Chris! You’re doing great!” The blonde shouted excitedly. Chris panted heavily and prepared himself for one last try. 

“Ready! C’mon, push, push!” 

With his last bit of strength, Chris gave his biggest push, and let out a long pained cry, before feeling the pressure leave him, and he let his head fall back, his vision fading for a bit. 

…

…

…

A faint, but ear-piercing wail came through his ears, and he forced his eyes to open a bit, despite the sun blaring through the branches. 

“Oh, my god…it’s a girl,” he can hear Martin’s voice now, and lifted his head off the side of the jeep, with as much force as he had left. 

Sure enough, Martin was cleaning off the crying baby with a towel, all while trying to hold back the tears that were about to fall from his eyes. Chris had lost the fight to hold his own tears and laughed in joy at the sight, despite panting heavily and having lost most of his energy from the labor. After he had wrapped his jacket around the wailing baby girl, Martin soothed his little girl and laughed a bit when she just hit away his finger, but not too hard. 

“You’re a little tough fighter, huh, Nabel?” He responded after he recovered from her surprise attack. He then handed her gently to the younger exhausted brother and she instantly calmed down after being close to her father for the first time. 

“Nabel, huh?” Chris asked, holding his newborn daughter gently.

“That’s short for Annabelle, you know. Just in case if it’s a girl we were having before then,” Martin said, wiping away the tears. He scooted next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder while looking at the snoozing baby in wonder. 

“Oh, my god, she’s so beautiful,” Chris softly said, rubbing his thumb against her brown hair. “Looks almost like her father.” 

“Yeah…she sure is.” 

A static on the screen almost woke the baby Nabel, but Chris was able to calm her down again before she even whimpered, and Martin pulled out his Creature Pod, which somehow got a signal. 

“Martin? Chris? Is everything all right? What happened?” Aviva’s face appeared hazy at first, but slowly and surely, it became clear again, along with Koki and Jimmy Z. 

“Martino? What’s going on? Please tell me the baby of yours is okay.” They can hear Donita’s voice from the Pod as well, and sure enough, hers and the other villains’ faces appeared, both concerned and curious. 

“Hey, guys. We’re fine now.” Martin turned the small electronic to Nabel and Chris together. “And so is Nabel.” 

Shouts and cheers from the crew and the villains caused the brothers to laugh a bit. 

“I knew it! The Kratts brothers have a daughter! Pay up, boys!”

“What?! That’s not fair! Maybe they got the gender wrong!”

“Nope, too late, Zach! You both owe me $5.”

“Aww, she’s so adorable. She looks just like her father. I just want to hug you so bad.” 

“Did you name her already? I already got a name picked out for her.”

“Welcome to the world, little chica.”

“Thanks a lot, guys, seriously. And Jimmy, sorry to tell you this, but we already gave her a name. But right now, we need to get proper medical attention. Can you guys pick us up?”

“We’re on our way. We’ll talk about what happened later.” 

As soon as Aviva said it, the lion cubs had climbed their way into the jeep again, Martin Blue nearing Nabel still in Chris’s arm. He nuzzled his head against her own, and she cooed in return. 

“Take your time, guys,” Chris replied softly. “We’re in no rush.” 

*****

The crew picked up the brothers after a few more minutes of He Who Breathes Fire and his pride meeting Nabel. Martin explained the situation that led to the part where Nabel was born. Both her and Chris are right now resting after him losing his energy from the labor, but the brothers promised the villains they would see her after he gets his strength back. 

“The lions must have sensed that Chris was in trouble when he went into labor,” Aviva said after Martin had finished the story. “I guess He Who Breathes Fire wanted to return the favor after we helped him get back to the pride.”

“I guess so, too,” he said in agreement. “I’m really glad we came by to see him and the pride today. Even the cubs were actually happy to see us.” 

The crew continued talking until it was time to retire for the night. But Martin wanted to do something first.

He softly headed to the quarters where Chris is resting. When he got there, he can see him gently talking to Nabel, who babbled a bit in response. A small laughter escaped from his lips as he watched the light-hearted scene unfold. True, it has been tough for them for the past months, but at least it was worth it in the end.


End file.
